A World Like This
by Fangirl1302
Summary: My name is Robyn Hutchison. Ever since the apocalypse started I've been alone. A group found me and took me in. Someone in the group reminds me of my ex boyfriend Daryl Dixon.
1. Chapter 1

I have been all alone since this world turned to shit. My mother,father,brother and sister every trace of my family...gone all because of this fucking world.

I was heading to Fort Benning since it seems like and okay place but i cant be too sure. I walked at the side of the road looking for signs to help me on my way. I finally accepted the fact that i was lost so decided to look at my map im my pocket. I looked at my map to find where i was but unfourtantly im heading in the wrong direction to where Fort Benning is. "Fuck!" I half shouted.

A sound of multiple loud footsteps were walking along the road towards me. I couldn't see them yet but it was a matter of time for them to spot me. I gripped hard on my shotgun ready to kick some ass if i had to. Four men came in my view of sight and i pointed my shotgun at them. A rough looking white man, a young looking Asian, a brown haired cop and a bald black man all came into view.

"Take one step closer and i'll blow your fucking brains out!"

The rough looking man looked as though he was about to say something until the cop interrupted him. "Look miss we weren't gonna hurt you"

"You bet your ass you wasn't!" I replied. "I dont want no more trouble i have already had trouble with fuckers like you people. Now just get!"

"Look miss we can help you. Come back with us we got a group not that far away"  
The others looked a bit afraid to say something until the Asian kid spoke up.

"Yeah it will be nice to get someone new to the group for a change"

"We dont need no more fucking people,china man!" The rough man said glaring at me as he spoke.

"Im Officer Rick Grimes,that's T-Dog (he pointed to the black man who hadn't said a word) that's Glenn (he pointed to the young Asian kid) and that's Daryl"(he pointed to the rough guy look disappointed that Rick shared his name.

"I'm Robyn. I dont know you people well enough to just go walking along the road with you. I know not to trust people nowadays because people can be worse than those...things!" There was a silence as the men thought about what i had said.

"We just wanna help you,Robyn!" Glenn said.

"I've been alone since this world turned to shit i can handle myself." I was trying to make out that I wasn't a pussy. "I just don't know." I considered going with them for a minute and made my choice. "I think i'll join you though. You look like nice folks!" I looked at Daryl who was glaring at me for joining them. "Well...most of you look nice."

The walk back to the camp was completely silent until T-Dog decided to break it.

"The people in our group are friendly. We all help and support each other there. Someone always has our backs!"

The sky was turning dark and it was almost sunset. Lights could be seen up ahead and i guessed it was their camp.

"Well this is it here!" Rick said as we got closer and closer to the lights. We got into view of people and the rest of the group ran towards us all. Everyone was hugging someone except me and Daryl. We both just stood there waiting for someone to say something to us.

"This is Robyn..." Rick started saying politely

"Hutchison" I pointed out.

"Ah. This is Robyn Hutchison and she is going to join our group."

Everyone just stared at me until a short grey haired woman spoke up. "Welcome."

Everyone else murmured welcome to me. An old man with grey hair took me to a battered Rv.

"Im Dale and this here is my Rv. I share with the others. This is where we keep the supplies such as food,water,guns,amo and bits and bobs. Take this." He handed me a small green tent but i guess it was fine for now

"Thank you!" I walked over to a nice clear patch and build my tent. It was pitch black by the time i had finished so i just decided to sleep.

I woke up in the morning with people rushing around. I walked over to the brown haired woman."Anything i can do?"

The brown haired woman looked up and smiled at me. "Yeah you can help Carol,Andrea and Amy wash the clothes. Im Lori by the way. Ricks wife" I nodded at her and set of to my tent to grab my crossbow and arrows out of my backpack before heading towards to blondes and a short grey haired woman.

"Hey. Uhm Lori told me i could help you guys wash the clothes!" The older looking blonde spoke as i picked up a red t-shirt.

"Yeah that's good. Thanks for helping. Im Andrea, that's Amy my younger sister (she pointed to the younger blonde) and that's Carol" (she pointed to the grey haired woman) I set down to work scrubbing the clothes with soap.

"You know what i miss?" Asked Andrea. "My vibrator!" We all laughed and giggled.

"How 'bout you Robyn what do you miss?" Amy asked me looking up from the shirt she was dumping in the water. I thought about it.

"Sex" I told them. They all laughed.

"Who doesnt miss getting laid every night!" Andrea turned round to see a man staring at us. "That's Ed by the way,Carol's husband." Andrea whispered. "You got a problem,Ed?"

"Shouldn't you be working" Ed said.

"Well if your so bothered that were talking do your own fucking laundry" I replied.

"Watch your mouth you whore!" I threw one of his t-shirts at him.

"There do your own laundry!" I snapped back.

He walked towards us and grabbed Carol by the arm. "C'mon were leaving!"

"Carol's not going anywhere you prick!" Andrea said glaring at Ed while yanking Carol's arm out of his grip. Ed slapped Carol in the face and then charged towards me grabbing my legs and making me fall over.

He began punching me again and again and again in my side. I kicked him in the stomach and rolled over dodging his kick. Shane ran and knocked Ed off his feet and began punching him over and over. Carol ran towards them screaming for Shane to get off him.

**I posted this before but I didn't like it so I changed some of it. Xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

Andrea returned me to camp and took me into the Rv. "Dale you got any bandages?" Andrea asked.

The old man walked in a took a look at me and began opening drawers after looking in two drawers he checked the third one and took scissors and bandages out. He began to work in silence and was finally finished. He admired his handiwork and got the courage to ask what happened. "What happened? You look a mess!"

"Ed fucking happened that's what!" I said loudly.

Dale just sighed and walked out the Rv leaving me with Andrea.

"I'm gonna check on Carol and Amy. You get some rest!"

I nodded and went to the bedroom in the Rv. I laid down on the bed and fell asleep very soon.

I woke up to here the Rv door open and seen Lori standing there calling on me.

"Just coming!" I shouted back. I got up and walked back to the quarry to get my crossbow and arrows. I walked back and grabbed a plate of food and started eating.

"Where did Glenn,Rick,T-Dog and Daryl go?" I asked while munching on some squirrel. "Oh they went to find some supplies. Daryl only went because he wants to get Merle off his mind. Oh Merle is his brother." Carol said quietly. I nodded at her I remembered that name...

"What is Daryl's problem then?" I asked no one in particular.

"Well Dixon's don't know how to be...well nice to people." Shane told me and I stopped chewing at the sound of that last name.

"What did you say?" I asked not knowing if I heard right.

Shane repeated what he said before. "Why?"

"The name rings a bell." I answered.

Shane nodded at me. Amy stood up and walked to the Rv.

"Gonna take a piss."

As Amy was about to walk into the Rv one of those things bit her arm. Amy screamed in pain as Andrea ran towards her but Dale grabbed her arm.

I grabbed my crossbow and my arrows and started shooting at all the things that came towards me and the others.

"Walkers!" Shane shouted at us. Lori and her son were trapped with walkers around them. I grabbed an arrow and shot at them. The walkers dropped at their feet and I ran towards them to see if they were okay but as I ran towards them I tripped on a rock.

"Robyn,walkers behind you!" Lori screamed and I turned round and took out my knife and stabbed as many as I could but my knife got stuck. I then used my crossbow. Grabbing my arrows as fast as I could I shot at the walkers. I reached for another arrow but I found that they were all gone.

"Fucking shit!" I shouted. A walker charged towards me but as it was about to bite me I looked up to see Daryl killing it. Daryl grabbed me and carried me to safety. Daryl saved me.

Andrea sat at Amy's body for ages not saying a word not moving a muscle. Daryl was putting pickaxes into the dead people's heads to make sure they didn't get up again. Glenn was sorting out who was from our group and who wasn't so they could burn the others and bury the dead ones from the group. Carol just sat and watched Daryl do his dirty work she was upset because of Ed dying.

I walked over to her. "Hey Carol,how you feeling?" I asked her nicely.

"A bit shaken. It's not good for Sophia" Carol replied. Sophia I thought she must be Carol's daughter.

When Daryl got to Ed Carol stood up and said "It's alright I'll do it." He just looked at her but handed her the pickaxe. I took this as a chance to talk to him.

"Daryl" he looked up at me with his deep blue eyes. "We need to talk." I took his arm before he could say no and dragged him over to the quarry. "I know its you Daryl Dixon" I said to him. He just looked up at me with a glum looking face. "Please just say something" I begged him.

He just stroked my cheek and kissed me pulling me closer to him. "I just didn't want you to get hurt by you knowing me." He said quietly. I looked up into his deep blue eyes and kissed him again. We walked back to camp hand in hand and Rick took a look and said to us "At least some good came out of something bad."

We all started packing up our stuff ready to leave this place. Daryl put my bag and his bag in the back seat on his truck. I slowly walked towards him and he turned at the sound of my footsteps. "Hey" I said to him.

"Hey. You got everything you want to take?" Daryl asked me. I nodded my head at him.

"Alright people were leaving this place!" Rick called out to everyone. Everyone jumped into their trucks and i climbed into the passenger side of Daryl's truck. I sat there waiting for him to appear. He climbed into the truck not saying a word just smiling at me.

We drove for what felt like hours and hours until we finally stopped. A large building stood in front of us. A CDC just what we've been looking for! Rick got us all out with our weapons at the ready because there was some walkers next to our destination.

We headed towards the CDC killing every walker that went in our way. We finally stopped at the huge metal doors and Rick began banging on them as hard as he could. "Hello? Anybody in there? Please we just want a chance!" I banged on the door this time. "Hey come on we got kids!" The metal doors opened to a man with scrubs on.

"Anybody infected?" The man in scrubs asked.

"One of our group did,they didn't make it" Who wasn't here? I looked around to see that Jim wasn't there.

"What do you want?" The Dr looking guy asked.

"A chance" Rick replied.

"That's asking an awful lot these days." The Dr replied. "You all submit to blood tests. That's the price of admission."

"We can do that." Rick answered looking relieved.

"You got stuff to bring in,you do it now. Once these doors are closed they stay closed." The Dr told us straight.

Everyone began running to get their stuff while Daryl had their backs. When they all returned the man walked over to a box on the wall and pushed a button.

"Vi seal the main entrance. Kill the power up in here." A metal door clanged shut stopping us from seeing those monsters outside.

"Officer Rick Grimes." Rick said to the man.

"Dr Edwin Jenner." he replied back to Rick. "Follow me." He lead us to a big metal elevator and waited for the doors to open. He motioned his hand that ment to go in there with him. We all climbed in put there wasn't much space for us all.

"Doctors always go 'round packing heat like that." Daryl asked Jenner.

"There were plenty left lying around. I familiarized myself." Jenner answered. "You all look harmless. Except you I'll have to keep an eye on you." He said to Lori and Rick's son,making a smile spread across his little face.

The elevator moved a little as it stopped which made Daryl grip on to me. We walked out of the elevator to see a long corridor with lots of doors.

"Are we underground?" Carol asked looking pale.

"Are you claustrophobic?" Jenner asked.

"A little." Carol replied

"Try not to think about it,Carol." I told her making her give me a smile and a nod.

"Vi bring the lights in the big room." Jenner said and the lights flickered on. "Welcome to zone 5."

"Where is everybody. The other doctors and staff?" Rick asked looking around.

"I'm it. It's just me here." He told us.

"What about that person you were talking with? Vi? Lori questioned him.

"Vi,say hello to our guests." He stopped for a second. "Tell them...welcome."

"Hello guests,welcome." A computer voice said echoing through the room.

"I'm all that's left." Jenner said turning to look at us as he said that.

After the blood tests we all got rooms. Rick,Lori and their son,Carl,Carol and Sophia, Andrea and Shane, T-Dog and the tall black skinny woman,Jacqui,Dale and Glenn and me and Daryl. We all went to our rooms pushing the single bed together to make double beds.

I headed to dinner with Daryl holding his hand and walking into the dinner room. We all sat down and ate while taking gulps of alcoholic beverages. "Y'know in Italy, children are allowed to have a little wine at dinner." Dale told Lori. "France too!"

"Well, when Carl's in Italy or France he can have some then." Lori told Dale. I took a sip of my wine.

"C'mon. Whats it gonna hurt? C'mon!" Rick told Lori. Lori poured a small amount of wine into Carl's cup. Carl's lips reached the class and took a small sip. His face went sour. "Ewwww!" Carl shouted. Everyone laughed at him.

"That's my boy!" Lori said smiling at Carl.

"Just stick to soda pop there kid." I told Carl grinning.

"Not you Glenn." Daryl said. Glenn looked up from his bottle of beer.

"What?" He asked.

"Keep drinking little man, i wanna see how red your face can get!" Daryl told him making everyone laugh at Glenn.

"It seems to me we haven't thanked our host properly." Rick told us and stood up as he did.

"He's more than just a host!" T-Dog said grinning at Jenner.

"Here,here!" Everyone shouted.

"Here's to you Doc. Booyah!" Daryl shouted to Jenner.

"Booyah!" The men repeated.

"Thank you Doctor." Rick told Jenner. I glanced at Jenner to see he wasn't smiling after all the cheers we gave him.

"So when are you going to tell us what happened here Doc?" Shane asked.

"All the other Doctors that were supposed to be figuring out what happened." Rick added.

"Where are they?" Shane asked taking more wine.

"Were celebrating Shane." Rick told Shane,giving him a look. "Don't need to do this now" he added.

"Whoa wait a second! This is why were here right?" Shane asked. "This was your move,Rick! Supposed to find answers. Instead we." he stopped talking to laugh. "We found him." He pointed to Jenner. "Found one man,why?"

"Well when things got bad,a lot of people just left. Went off to be with their families. When things got worse,when the military cordon got overrun,the rest bolted." Jenner told us.

"Every last one?" I asked.

"No,many couldn't face walking out the door. They...opted out. There was a rash or suicides." Jenner told us. Everyone went silent after hearing Jenner say that. "That was a bad time." He added.

"You didn't leave. Why?" Andrea asked.

"I just kept working,hoping to do some good." Jenner answered looking sad.

"Dude you are such a buzzkill,man." Glenn said staring at Shane.

After dinner we headed out for our showers. Me and Daryl were going after Lori and Rick. We sat on our beds and waited for Lori to get us. "Do you think we'll survive here,Daryl?" I asked him quietly.

"You don't need ta worry 'bout that. It's my job to keep you safe!" Daryl hissed at me. I nodded knowing i shouldn't have said that.

He walked towards me and took my hands and pulled me towards him. He pulled me to his chest and kissed me. I held on to him tight not wanting to let go... There was a knock on the door. "Lori is that you?" I asked.

"Yes,honey it's your turn for a shower." Lori answered.

"Daryl i'll be back soon,gonna go have my shower." I kissed him but this time for longer than we had ever kissed before he held on to me for a few minutes then finally let me go. I quickly grabbed my pajama's and picked up a towel that Jenner had left in our room. I shut the door and made my way to the showers.

I turned it on to hot and it was just perfect! I haven't had a hot shower for ages! I started to wash my body and my hair since my hair was horrible and dirty. I turned the shower off and quickly dried my body and my hair.

I put on my pyjama's which was a white tank top with little shorts. I made my way to me and Daryl's room and opened to see Daryl waiting there for me. "Your turn for a shower." I told him. He nodded at me and grabbed a flannel shirt with the sleeves ripped off and a pair of boxers. I handed him a towel that was lying on our bed. He quickly left the room leaving me standing there saying nothing.

Daryl returned quicker than anything with his pyjama's on and his brown hair wet and messy.

He walked towards he and picked me up and kissed me while carrying me to the bed. He put me down on the bed softly not wanting to hurt me. Daryl stopped kissing me and pulled off his pyjama top. "Night." Daryl kissed my cheek and closed his eyes.

I laid my head on his chest and he put his arm around my waist keeping me close to him. I closed my eyes and fell asleep that way. I woke up in the morning with me lying underneath Daryl. I gently pushed him off me making him jump up at once thinking it was a walker. "It's okay its me." I told him and he grunted in response.

"Why did you gotta do that?" He moaned at me.

"I'd rather wake you up than not being able to breathe!" I told him.

I started putting on my clothes from yesterday while Daryl did the same. We headed to breakfast together holding hands.

Not everyone was up it was just Glenn,Rick,Lori,Carl,Andrea and Dale sitting at the table while T-Dog was making breakfast. I took a seat next to Andrea and Daryl sat next to me. T-Dog brought a pan to the table. "Eggs. Powdered,but I make them good!" Glenn moaned obviously he had too much to drink last night. "Bet you can't tell. Protein helps the hangover."

Rick picked up a small bottle of pills."Where'd all this come from?" He asked.

"Jenner." Lori told him. "He thought we could use it." Lori looked at Glenn. "Some of us,at least."

"Don't ever ever ever let me drink again." Glenn moaned at us. Shane walked through the door. "Hey."

"Hey." Rick smiled. "Feel as bad as I do?" Rick asked Shane.

"Worse." Shane said sitting down at the table.

"The hell happened to you?" T-Dog asked pointing to Shane's neck which had 4 red long lines."Your neck."

"Oh nothing." Shane said looking at Lori who looked away.

"Morning." Jenner said as he entered the kitchen.

"Hey Doctor." Shane said.

"Doctor I don't mean to slam you with questions first thing- Dale started saying.

"But you will anyway." Jenner said.

"We didn't come here for the eggs." Andrea said.

We entered Zone 5 again as Jenner wanted to show us something. "Give me a playback of TS-19." Jenner said to Vi.

"Playback of TS-19." Vi's voice said.

"Very few people ever get a chance to see this." Jenner told us. "Very few." A video of a human brain appeared on a big screen.

"Is that a brain?" Carl asked.

"An extraordinary one. Not that it matters in the end." Jenner sighed. "Take us in for EIV." The video zoomed into the brain to make it more clear.

"What are those lights?" Shane asked interestingly.

"A persons life,memories,experiences. Everything. Somewhere in that wiring,is you. What makes you unique." Jenner replied.

"You don't make sense ever?" Daryl said crossing his arms.

"Those are synapses,electrical impulses in the brain that carry messages. They determine what a person says,does or thinks from the moment of birth to death." Jenner told us.

"Death? That's what this is,a vigil? Rick asked.

"Yes,or rather a playback of it.

"This person died?" Andrea asked. "Who?"

"Test subject 19." Jenner said looking guilty. "Someone who was bitten, infected... they volunteered to have us record it. Vi, scan forward to the first event." The video moved forward to a brain going black in the core.

"What is that?" I asked.

"It invades the brain, the brain goes into shut down and then the major organ." The brain turned completely black. "Then death. Scan to the second event, resurrection." Jenner told Vi. The video scanned to where the brain had small red dots starting to grow at the core.

"It restarts the brain?!" Lori asked gasping.

"No, just the stem of it. Basically it gets them up and moving." Jenner told her.

"But they're not alive?" Rick asked.

"You tell me." Jenner said pointing at the screen. Rick shook his head and Andrea turned away.

A blast of light went through the brain and the patient stopped squirming. I turned away and put my head into Daryl's chest as he kissed the top of my head. "What was that?!" Carol asked jumping in fear.

"He shot his patient. Didn't you?" Andrea said glaring at the Doctor.

"Vi, power down the main screen and the workstations." Jenner told Vi.  
All the lights turned off so i grabbed Daryl's hand making me feel safe. "There's nothing left!" Jenner stated.

"Man I'm gonna get shit-faced drunk again." Daryl groaned looking at his feet.

"Dr. Jenner, I know this has been taxing for you and i hate to ask one more question, but... that clock it's counting down." Dale pointed his finger to a large clock that had an hour left on it. "What happens at zero?"

"The basement generators runs out of fuel." Jenner told Dale.

"And then?" Rick asked. "Vi, what happens when the power runs out?"

"When the power runs out, facility-wide decontamination will occur." Vi's voice echoed through the empty room.

Shane, Rick, Glenn and T-Dog went down to the basement while the rest of us sat in the rec room. A loud noise echoed in the room making Carl jump and look up. "What was that?" I put my hand up to the air vent.

"Shit air conditioning, it's stopped." I said. Carol and Lori glared at me for my choice of words. I walked back to me and Daryl's room with Daryl following me drinking alcohol. He motioned for me to come and sit on his lap. I sat there not making a sound. I stood up and walked to the door and opened it to see Dr. Jenner there. Daryl stood up and followed me. "Why is everything turned off?" He asked Dr. Jenner as the lights turned off in our room.

"Energy use is being prioritized." Jenner told him as he walked down the corridor. "It's not up to me, Zone 5 is shutting itself down."

"Hey! Hey, what the hell does that mean!" Daryl shouted to Jenner. The lights flickered on and off. "Hey man, I'm talking to you! What do you mean it's shutting itself down?! How can a building do anything?"

"You'd be surprised." Jenner told him. Rick and the men returned.

"Jenner whats happening?" Rick asked him desperately.

"Everything is turning off that is nonessential, it's designed to keep the computers running to the last possible second. That started when we reached the half hour mark." Jenner told us. The French lasted the longest, they stayed in the labs till the end while we were bolting out the doors and committing suicide."

"What happened?" Jacqui asked.

"Same thing that's happening here, no power grid." Jenner answered.

"Everybody! Grab your stuff were getting out of here!" Rick shouted to us. Grabbing Daryl's hand i made my way to the door going to pack our stuff. An alarm started ringing loudly making me stop running.

"What's that?' I asked.

"Thirty minutes to decontamination." Vi's voice answered my question.

"Everybody heard Rick, get you're stuff! Go now!" Shane shouted at us.

Jenner made a steel door block our way to the corridor. "Did you just lock us in?" Glenn asked panting. "He just locked us in!"

"You son of a bitch!" Daryl said lunging at Jenner. "You locked us in here!" Shane grabbed Daryl.

"No,don't stop!" Shane growled at Daryl.

"Open the door!" Rick said to Jenner.

"There's no point. Everything is locked." Jenner said.

"Open those damn things!" Dale hissed.

"I can't control that, the computers do. It's better this way." Jenner said looking at us all.

"What happens in twenty eight minutes?" Rick asked.

"Do you know what this place is?! We protected the public from nasty stuff! Weaponized smallbox! Ebola strain that could wipe out the country! Stuff you don't want getting out ever!" Jenner shouted at us. "HIT's will set the air into fire. No pain! An end to sorrow,grieve and regret. Everything!"

"Open the damn door!" Daryl growled throwing his bottle of alcohol at the door. I started crying. I didn't want to die like this. Shane and Daryl began hitting the door with axes. "Can't make a dent!" Shane hissed.

"Those doors are ment to withstand a rocket launcher." Jenner pointed out.

"Well you head ain't!" Daryl said running towards Jenner swinging his axe. Rick and Shane dragged him back. "Daryl stop...please." I begged him. He looked at me and seen the tears running down my face. He got out of Rick and Shane's grip and made his way towards me. He kneeled down and hugged me and kept me close to him. "There isn't any hope, there never was." Jenner told us.

"There's always hope." Rick told him. I nodded my head in agreement.

"What part of everythings gone' do you not understand." Andrea shot at Rick.

"Listen to you're friend, she gets it. This is our extinction event." Jenner told Rick.

"This isn't right! You can't keep us here!" I cried out and Daryl hushed me.

"My daughter doesn't deserve to die like this!" Carol sobbed.

Shane brought a gun to Jenner's head. "Open that door or i'm gonna blow you head right off! You hear me?" Shane shouted in Jenner's face. He then began to shoot the computers making everyone duck down. "Shane!" Rick shouted as he yanked the gun away from Shane. "I think you're lying about no hope. If that we're true you would have bolted with the rest. You didn't. You chose the hard path. Why?"

"It doesn't matter."

"It does." I chirped in while wiping my eyes, trying to get the tears away. "You didn't run like the others, you stayed."

"I made a promise to my wife." He pointed to the screen. "Her."

"Test subject nineteen was your wife?" Lori asked.

"She begged me to keep going as long as i could. She was dying, it should have been me on that table, I wouldn't have mattered to anyone! She was a loss to the world!"

"You're wife made a choice, that's what we want. A chance, a choice." Rick stated.

"Let us keep trying as long as we can." Lori begged.

"Topside is locked, I can't open those." Jenner pushed some buttons and the doors opened. "C'mon!" Daryl shouted to us. He grabbed my hand and ran towards our room.

When we reached our room I grabbed my bag putting it over my shoulder. I grabbed my crossbow and arrows. Daryl grabbed his bag and grabbed my hand pulling me towards the main entrance. "Get them doors open!" Glenn shouted while banging on the glass doors. Daryl handed Shane an axe and they started banging on the windows. I watched Daryl as he and Shane made no dent or scratch on the windows. T-Dog ran towards the window with a chair and began knocking it with all his strength. "Dog get down! Get down!" Shane said as he raised his gun and aimed for the window. He pulled the trigger and the window was left with nothing on it.  
"Jesus..." Shane cursed.

"The glass won't break?" Sophia asked looking like she was going to cry. I remembered something I found while washing Rick's clothes on my first day there.

"Rick... I have something that might help." I started. I began digging through my backpack. "Robyn, I don't think a nail file is gonna do it." Shane said chuckling. I glared at him and took out a grenade. "On my first full day of being at your camp, I was washing your uniform and i found this." I told him making Rick smile.

He took the grenade from me and smiled at it. "Look out!" Glenn shouted. Daryl shoved me under a table and jumped on top of me to protect me from the blast.

A loud bang had happened in a split second and the glass shattered. Daryl pulled me up and lead me towards the hole in the window. Walkers stumbled upon us so i grabbed my knife and took out any that were stopping me from getting to Daryl's truck. I pulled the door open and Daryl jumped in after me pulling me to the ground. He lay on top of me covering my body to protect me. The explosion was extremely loud and the heat was terrible. We sat up to see the building crumbling to pieces and Andrea and Dale rushing to the Rv. We soon started traveling again and I couldn't stop thinking about how messed up this world really fucking is.


End file.
